Emergency departments, urgent cares, and general practitioners perform millions of pelvic exams (and rectal exams) per year. The present invention features a pelvic positioning system for positioning a patient's pelvic area in an appropriate position (e.g., an appropriate angle, elevation, etc.) for a pelvic exam or rectal exam (or any other exam wherein pelvic positioning is desired). The system of the present invention may be used on an existing surface, such as an existing exam table, a gurney, etc. The system of the present invention is portable, lightweight, and may be stored easily. The system may provide comfort to a patient.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.